


The Right Kind of Character

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Femslash February 2020 [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And standard panic, F/F, Femslash, Gay Panic, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Only by seeing her face in the moonlight as you write, do you realise how serious your crush has been this whole time.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Femslash February 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The Right Kind of Character

Late at night was such a wonderful time. It was so quiet, and there was no one around to judge or bother you. It was almost like in the stillness the whole world was her room. Though maybe it was going a bit too far, but it was still nice to stretch her legs in peace.

Though with that being said, she wasn’t completely free to do as she pleased. If she was too loud she’d attract attention, and that was the last thing she wanted. But she could venture out and paint, or read, or write, and not have to worry about anyone asking her what she was doing and sticking their nose in where it didn’t belong because there wasn’t anything that she was doing that was a crime. They were personal things, and she wanted to keep those things private. And that wasn’t against any rules either and it wasn’t something worth being punished over. 

Tonight felt like a good night for writing. She could walk down to the docks and listen to the soft sound of the water hitting the side of the pier. It might make it a little harder to stay awake, but it’d put her in the right mindset to write. She couldn’t write a confident character like in her book if she was too wound up. It just couldn’t happen. 

She almost thought about painting. The moon was big and beautiful tonight, and it’d be perfect to paint, but for whatever reason she had the writing itch. It’d be a waste to ignore it when it was such a rare occurrence. Moons like this were nice, but they weren’t so uncommon that she wouldn’t get to paint another one. 

Even if it was big and pretty tonight, she was still going to bring a candle with her. Painting in the dark was risky enough, writing in the dark would be nearly impossible. Characters were already uncooperative without the help of the words being impossible to see. She wouldn’t let them get that kind of backup in their ongoing war against her. 

She could set herself going on one of the boxes next to the dock. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but it was better than laying on the ground and writing. This way even if someone did walk this way, she wouldn’t be stepped on. It was also nice and out of the way enough that she wouldn’t have to worry about anyone seeing her and bugging her. Tonight was going to be a great night for writing, she could just feel it. 

She made the right choice when she picked writing. With little effort, the words seemed to flow from her pen. It was never this easy but she wasn’t going to question it. She had to have easily written over a thousand words by now. Her characters might’ve been obstinate, but tonight she wasn’t about to be conquered by something that she controlled! Bernie was on a roll, and there was no stopping her now!

“Bernadetta? What are you doing out at such a late hour?” A voice asked from behind. Her chest tightened and squeezed out an involuntary scream. 

“I’m not doing anything! Besides! There’s nothing punishable I’m doing right now! I’m allowed to be out after dark! There’s no curfew so I can’t be expelled for this!” She knew her rights. She looked over every rule there was because she wasn’t about to be kicked out for something that she could’ve easily prevented. 

“I’m not trying to get you in trouble, Bernadetta. I promise. I was just wondering what you were doing out at this hour. Especially since you don’t usually leave your room unless you have to.” In the faint light given off by both of their candles, Bernadetta could see the face of the person who was questioning her. 

She definitely didn’t think that Lady Edelgard would be out at this hour. She thought that she went to bed early and then woke up earlier. Did someone tip her off? Someone had to be doing this to get her in trouble, but didn’t understand the type of lady Lady Edelgard was. She was too understanding to do something mean like that to her. 

“I was just out doing some writing. I sometimes like to write stories of a heroine who fights alongside her girlfriend against the powers of evil to make a better world .” The kind of person that she’d love to be some day. Fearless and willing to stand up for those in need. It was a stretch for someone like her to be any of those things, but it was nice to dream. 

“I didn’t know you wrote. Would you mind if I read some of it?” 

As the words escaped Lady Edelgard’s mouth, a realization dawned on her and the heroine’s girlfriend. She was in love with a powerful and cunning woman, who was as gentle as she was effective. It wasn’t her intention, but that woman who she spent maybe more time than acceptable describing how beautiful she was, was Lady Edelgard. With her standing here, there was absolutely no denying it.

Panic once more took over her. She couldn’t say anything even if she wanted to, because her whole brain was nothing but incoherent thoughts. Her mind was at war, and the prevailing thoughts were not going to stop until they were the only ones left standing. There was no way for any opposition to stand. 

“No!! I mean-” Quick, think of a good excuse. “I’m sleepwalking! Yeah! Sleepwalking! So none of what I wrote actually makes sense. It’s all nonsense!”

“Sleepwalking? You don’t seem like you’re sleepwalking.” Oh no, she was catching onto her bad lie. She wasn’t thinking when she said it. Lady Edelgard was too smart to fall for a dumb lie like that. 

“Yep! It, uh, happens sometimes. When I’m stressed, and you know how exams are.” She laughed nervously. Why couldn’t she stop lying? There was no way out she had cornered herself before any of this had even started. She was a fool to think that this was a good spot. 

There was a soul crushing silence as Lady Edelgard was no doubt deciding her fate. Bernadetta could only hope that she would be swift and merciful. Because if she wasn’t fast enough, then embarrassment would kill her first. 

“Well, if that’s the case then I suppose it’s my responsibility as house leader to walk you back to your room. ” If her heart pounded any harder, it might explode. There wasn’t anything to the gesture, but the thought of Edelgard walking her back to her room was somehow a lot to take in. 

But there wasn’t any other option. The only other option was to let her read her story and that would kill her for sure. And if she was going to die, she would prefer to die in the comfort of her room than at some fishy dock. 

“Th-th-thank you!!” She’d grab up all the papers she was using. The ink might be a little smudged when she gets back to her room, but that just means that no one would be able to read it when they find her after her heart explodes. 

“I’m sure you’d do the same for me.” Lady Edelgard took her by the arm and carefully started walking. She had to have known that the whole sleepwalking thing was a lie. This had to be some sort of punishment for that. Lady Edelgard was usually so kind, and this was so cruel. 

The only grace she was granted was how close they were to her room. The docks now seemed like the second best place she could’ve picked to write. There would’ve been no way that she would’ve made it if she was at the graveyard or the library instead. Those two places seemed like eternities away from her room. 

They got to her room, and Lady Edelgard stopped in front of the door. She would grant her the kindness of staying out of her room, and Bernadetta greatly appreciated it. Words might escape her, but the feeling still stood. 

“Hopefully what you wrote is still salvageable when you wake. If you ever change your mind about your story, I’m sure I’ll enjoy it immensely.” Lady Edelgard gave her a gentle smile and a small bow, before turning and heading off to the entrances of the second story dormitories. 

Long after she left, Bernadetta had to wonder if there was anything else she had said. Her heart was beating so loudly that she couldn’t hear anything else after she said she still wanted to read her story. The only good she could make of all this, was that now she had an idea for a scene in her story. And she hoped to the Goddess that Edelgard was never going to see this story. 


End file.
